Currently, a computer is connected to other devices by electric wires through the connections of plugs, such as USB plugs. Generally, in some usage, the wire is made as an extension wire which is an independent wire. The wire is portable. In use, one end of the wire is connected to a computer and another end of the wire is connected to an appliance device. However this prior art design is difficult to be arranged in order. Thereby it is inconvenient to carry a wire. The wire is difficult to be arranged in order for storage. Thereby these inconvenient makes the wire easily damaged. Furthermore, the prior art wire is generally used for computer devices, but it cannot be used for telephones. Thereby there is an eager demand for a novel design to improve the prior art defects.